


Harry Potter Drabbles

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Deathly Hallows, F/M, Infidelity, Multi, Shell Cottage, humpdrabble fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various encounters between the different Harry Potter characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles are from this year's Humpathon at HP Humpdrabbles. I'll update as I write more.

The first time Anthony knocked something off her desk, he was returning a stack of parchments he had borrowed. Hermione pretended to ignore it, while biting her tongue. He had a sheepish look on his face as he muttered an apology and quickly left the office.

The second time Anthony knocked something off her desk, he was trying to reach for a book. Parchment scattered all over the floor, causing Hermione to sigh. "I'll help pick it up," he offered. She nodded. As they collected the papers, she couldn't help noticing he was staring at her cleavage. Once again, she pretended to ignore his actions while feeling herself blush.

When Anthony knocked the quills off her desk, she didn't care. He had her pushed up against the desk, with her skirt and knickers down at her feet. He thrust into her from behind, causing her to scream. "Careful, Hermione. We wouldn't want anyone to find out what we were doing, would we?"

"I'll be as quiet as you can, but only if you continue to fuck me," Hermione moaned, her body continuously being pressed against her desk.

When it was finished, they rearranged their clothing and restored the chaotic scene of her office to its proper order. Anthony turned to leave, but she stopped him and kissed him. "Next time we shag, let's do it at my flat. I have a perfectly comfortable bed that's suitable for sex."

He couldn't wait to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had a bad feeling about the invitation to Ron and Draco's flat, but Harry insisted they would have a good time. She nodded, but couldn't help feeling that they were going to make a dreadful mistake. Sure, Draco had started acting cordially towards them, but she suspected that was due to his relationship with Ron more than anything else.

The two couples had finished dinner and were having some drinks when the fireplace came alive. Mr. Weasley's head appeared in the green flames. "Ron, would you mind coming over to the Burrow? Molly needs your opinion on something."

"Sure," Ron said.

"I'll come too," Draco offered.

Mr. Weasley looked anxious, but relented. Ron turned to Harry and Hermione. "This shouldn't take too long. I have a feeling Mum wants an opinion about the upcoming wedding."

Hermione smiled. "We'll be fine."

Draco and Ron vanished into the fireplace, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. "I hope Molly and Arthur don't object too much to Draco's presence."

Harry shrugged. "Don't worry about them," he said, sipping down some more wine, then placing the glass on the end table. He looked at Hermione with that familiar look in his eyes: the look that was usually followed by furious undressing and passionate shagging.

"Harry, we shouldn't."

"We should."

The longer Ron and Draco were gone, the more relaxed Hermione became. Since her initial hesitation, she allowed Harry to undress her, forgetting for a moment that they weren't at home. Soon, she no longer cared as Harry thrust into her, kissing her passionately and caressing her breasts.

They changed positions so she was now on top, riding him enthusiastically. "Yes, that's it, Hermione!" Harry hissed, urging her on.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. They were so focused on each other, that they missed the tell-tale sign of the Floo network being used. They kissed each other so passionately that they missed Ron and Draco emerging from the the fireplace. They were moaning so loudly that they missed Ron's look of anger and Draco's smirk.

It wasn't until Hermione collapsed on Harry that they noticed their audience. "Well, well, well, that was quite a show. Weasley, I don't know what you put in that wine, but I think we should get some more of it in the future."

Harry and Hermione groaned as they blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is the last time, Potter," Pansy said as she flung her bra to the side. She moaned as Harry slid her knickers down her legs. "I mean it."

He couldn't help but grin. By his count, this was the third _last time._ The first was in her office when he had hiked up her skirt. The second time was in the drawing room of her parents' Victorian-era house as she had taken his cock into her mouth.

Harry cast a spell that tied her hands above her head. She moaned and struggled against the rope, but they both knew it was an act. She always loved it when he took control with her, when he dominated her.

Pansy's bed shifted as he thrust roughly into her. Her body met every thrust. She moaned and cried as he drove deeper into her. There was no way this was going to be the last time. He knew her too well, and she was too addicted to his cock.

It was only when they cuddled afterwards that he realized things had changed. "Harry, I'm serious. This is the last time."

His heart sank. She only called him Harry when she was serious. He looked into her eyes and he saw remorse in them. She truly was sorry for her words. She really apologized for this being the final time.

When he dressed in the morning, he resisted the urge to wake her up. He watched her sleep peacefully in the bed, the blanket barely covering her body. He pulled it up to give her some privacy and then he kissed her. It wasn't the urgent, primal kiss of their usual encounters. Instead, it was soft and tender. With that one final kiss, he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose was quite the wicked witch. Theodore had invited her to a picnic, keeping the location a surprise. He met her at her flat, where she had a basket ready. She smiled when she saw him admiring her sundress. It was red, with yellow polka dots sprinkled throughout the dress. "Do you like it?"

He grinned. "Of course. You're very beautiful, but you're beautiful no matter what you're wearing."

Rose blushed. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see," he replied, offering his hand. She took it and they Disapparated. They arrived on a grassy hill that was very familiar to Rose. She gasped when she saw a familiar building in the distance. "That's right. We're near your family home."

For some reason, she blushed even more. Theodore set the blanket down and she opened the basket. For a while, they ate and talked. The sky darkened as the sun began to set. As Rose moved about, her dress moved higher and higher up her legs. He frowned. There was something.

He got it. "You're not wearing anything under that dress!"

Rose grinned and kissed him. "Easier to take off, wouldn't you say? Of course, I hadn't planned on being shagged so close to my grandparents' house."

"Where's that Gryffindor spirit?" Theodore teased as he began to undress.

"I'll show you that Gryffindor spirit," Rose countered. She reached down and pulled her sundress off in one, swift motion. "Yes, I think you like what you see."

"Definitely," Theodore smirked. 

They spent the next hour having dessert. One dessert helping involved his head in between her legs; another allowed her to be on her knees, moaning as he thrust into her from behind. But their favorite dessert was when he brought her over the edge, climaxing inside of her.

"I think we should have picnics more often," Rose said.

"I think that can be arranged."


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione can tell Harry's not been getting any sleep lately. Several students have complained that he's been irritable in class, snapping at first years for wrong answers. _That doesn't sound like Harry_. She tried to ask him what was going on, but he wouldn't look her in the eye when he gave his usual lame answers.

If this kept going, Harry was in danger of being fired as Defense teacher. As Potions Mistress, Hermione had her own classes to worry about. But Harry was her friend; his well-being was her concern. So, she decided to find out what was going on.

One night, she had barely reached the door to his room, when he emerged. He didn't see her and started walking down the dark, deserted corridors. Was Harry going on a nighttime stroll? Maybe he had insomnia. Tomorrow, she was determined to drag him to the Hospital Wing.

But Harry wasn't wandering aimlessly around the castle. Instead, he was going to a specific location. Not wanting to be seen, she cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself and followed him. He entered an empty room, and she was surprised by what she saw in there. While she hadn't encountered it herself, she knew what that tall mirror was: the Mirror of Erised.

Her eyes widened as Harry started undressing. Alarmed, she locked the door to the classroom so nobody else would disturb them. As she turned around, she heard some moaning. She blushed as she realized Harry was wanking. She couldn't see what he saw; that was part of the enchantment. Only the person, directly in front of the mirror, could see what the mirror showed them.

She saw his reflection, his eyes closed as he stroked his cock. She held her breath and was tempted to pleasure herself. She knew she shouldn't feel this way about her best friend, but she couldn't help it.

Harry's body moved and she realized he was watching some sort of fantasy in the mirror, wanting to join with it. But who was he seeing? Did he see himself shagging Ginny? Or maybe it was Luna, since she had shown some interest in him lately.

"Hermione."

She jumped, afraid that he had spotted her. No, he was still focused on the mirror. "That's it, Hermione. Yes, that's it."

Hermione blushed as she realized he was wanking to her! She was the object in his fantasy. She decided to leave before he discovered her there. As she returned to her room and undressed, she decided on another course of action. Tomorrow night, she would make Harry's fantasy come true.


	6. Chapter 6

If anybody asked Draco why he was with Luna, he would answer: her hair. True, it a dirty blonde, and not the simple and clean blonde color of his family. It wasn't her hair's appearance that attracted him to her, it was the smell of her hair. While Luna denied using any special shampoos, conditioners or potions, Draco suspected she did something to her hair. 

He loved smelling it all the time he was with her. They would be in Diagon Alley and he would stop, hug her, using the hug as an excuse to smell her hair. While Luna was initially surprised by his actions, she was also pleased. In time, he began to love other parts of her, especially when they weren't hidden by clothing.

The bed shifted as he thrust into her from behind. He held her close to him, his hands caressing her breasts as he smelled her hair once again. He loved having sex with Luna in any position, but taking her from behind was his favorite one. It was the only way he could adequately smell her hair. 

Afterwards, they cuddled together as they drifted off to sleep. Draco saw her breasts rise and fall as she breathed. He continued caressing her hair as he soon joined her in peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry groaned as he woke up again. Louds cries and moans could be heard from the neighboring room. His bed partner moved. "What's wrong, Harry?" Daphne asked.

"It's your sister and Malfoy again," Harry muttered.

She nodded. "Yes, my sister can be quite the screamer, can't she? I wonder what Draco's doing to make her moan like that," Daphne said, sitting up and kicking the blanket off the bed.

"Daphne, I…"

She straddled him. "Maybe Astoria is giving her boyfriend a handjob."

"That wouldn't cause her to scream and I'm _not_ interested in what makes him moan," Harry said firmly. He moaned as Daphne took _his_ cock and began stroking it.

"Or maybe he's thrusting roughly into her mouth, but that wouldn't cause her to scream either," Daphne continued, lowering her head. Harry closed his eyes and groaned as his girlfriend's mouth closed in on his cock. 

Daphne continued sucking his cock for a few minutes before sitting back up, causing Harry to groan in frustration. "Or maybe he's taking her from behind," she guessed as she moved to her hands and knees.

"Or maybe he's fucking her pussy as her legs are wrapped tightly around him," Daphne said, once again moving into position.

That was it for Harry. As quick as a flash, he entered her, causing her to cry out. "Daphne, just for that, I'm going to make you scream louder than your sister."

Daphne grinned. "I accept that challenge."

Astoria's cries continued from the other bedroom, but they were soon drowned out by Daphne's screams. Harry smirked at the thought of Malfoy being thrown off his stride. Harry hadn't been interested in a double date, but if he could show up Malfoy every now and then, maybe they were worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

They had ties to each other that they had to no one else

If there was one benefit to their jobs, it was they could meet frequently without suspicion. In fact, they would often have working trips that allowed them to travel together. Neither Ron nor Ginny thought any of it. This allowed them to book hotel rooms together, to spend time with each other after long and grueling meetings with foreign wizards.

Harry was often the first to return to the hotel room. He would set aside his wedding band, undress, don a robe and start the bath. By the time Hermione would, he would already be in the tub, the bubbles and water threatening to spill out onto the bathroom floor. When she joined him in the tub, the water would splash over the edge of the tub, but neither of them cared. Even more water would splash when she began to ride him.

After their bathroom lovemaking session, they would dry off and head to the bed. Hermione would put her wedding ring next to his as she joined him in the bed. Sometimes, they would pull the blanket over them; other times, they wouldn't. They would gaze into each other's eyes as he made love. She would cling to him as he moved inside her. Soft moans and cries would escape their mouths as they reached their climaxes.

Afterwards, they would return home with their spouses ignorant of their continued love for each other. Harry and Hermione were married to others, but their love couldn't be restricted to something as simple, yet complicated as marriage.


	9. Chapter 9

She was beautiful in the moonlight

Tomorrow was the day; the day his baby sister was going to get married. Where had the time gone? When had his baby sister grown into a beautiful young woman? Tomorrow, she would be walking down the aisle to meet her groom, Harry. Then, Mum would start asking him when he was going to find a respectable witch and settle down. He snorted to himself. Dragons were also his family, and knowing Fred and George, were also safer than some of his siblings.

The full moon lit the surroundings as he made his way to the pond. He didn't expect anyone to be there. He certainly hadn't expected the Maid of Honor, Luna Lovegood, to be there. If he had, he certainly hadn't expected her to be _naked._

Charlie watched from a distance as she sang to herself while swimming through the pond. Every so often, she would emerge and the moonlight would illuminate her breasts. Even from this distance, he could see how the water soaked her beautiful skin.

"You can join me, Charlie," she said, almost in a sing-song way.

He blushed and tried to hide himself.

"There's no need to be afraid."

Charlie summoned his Gryffindor courage and moved towards the pond. Foot by foot, he shed an article of clothing until he was finally as naked as she was. Luna smiled and extended her hand as he entered the pond.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

He stared at her breasts and nodded mutely. She giggled. She wrapped her arms around him and brought his face down to hers. They kissed softly and tenderly.

Charlie lost track of the time as they made love. He was on his back, on the grassy shore, and she was riding him. She guided his hands to her breasts as she rode him slowly. As they switched positions, they kissed again. Her body met each and every one of his thrusts with equal vigor.

Finally, they reached their release and spent the next hour or so in each other's arms. As they finally dressed, Charlie saw that the moonlight continued to illuminate her beautiful self, even as she seemed to move out of its sight. Yes, she was beautiful.


	10. Chapter 10

Parvati unwittingly witnesses an intimate moment that makes her re-evaluate her "boring" sister and "dull" brother-in-law.

Parvati always knew her sister was clever, but until now, she didn't realize just how much clever. First, there was the fact that Padma was always borrowing something of Parvati's, thus forcing her sister to go to her house to retrieve it. Second, it was always hidden in the bedroom closet, the closet that had a hole in the door large enough to see through. Finally, there was the issue that as soon as Parvati was in the closet, Padma and her husband would show up.

If Parvati didn't know any better, she would think that Padma and Percy had exhibitionist streaks in them. But that would mean that they weren't boring and dull as she always thought of them. Yet, once again, she was in their closet, and they were on their bed, shagging.

Parvati doubted the stability of the bed given how hard they were shagging. Percy was thrusting into her sister so hard, that Parvati was surprised Padma didn't disappear into the mattress entirely. Then, there was the use of the handcuffs. Parvati watched as Padma handcuffed her husband to the bed and proceeded to ride him. Padma leaned forward so that her breasts brushed Percy's face.

Parvati knew she shouldn't be watching this; this was her sister! Yet, she couldn't help but be fascinating. If Percy was this good in the bedroom, then the other Weasley men must be equally talented. Unfortunately, the only single Weasley male was Charlie, and Ginny had often complained he was more in love with his dragons than witches.

If Parvati needed any further evidence that this was a set-up, she got it when Padma slid off Percy, turned around and winked.

If Parvati managed to nab Charlie all for herself, she needed to thank her sister and brother-in-law.


	11. Chapter 11

Astoria could forgive her husband for many of his weaknesses. She heard he was Pansy Parkinson's favorite when they were at Hogwarts. Her sister told her many stories about Pansy sneaking into the boys' dormitory after hours. She suspected that Draco continued to see Pansy on the side. At least, Parkinson came from a good family. An affair with a pureblood was easily forgivable.

But when she saw the long red hair flowing down his lover's body, that was one offense she couldn't forgive. Either Draco didn't know she was there, or he didn't care. She watched from the doorway as his lover's head bobbed up and down with his cock in her mouth. When she looked up, it was only then that she knew the identity of the tramp. It wasn't Ginny Potter, but her daughter. Even Potter's wife would have been better for Draco since she was a pureblood. But not the half-blood daughter of a half-blood wizard.

Astoria watched as Lily Luna Potter lowered herself onto Draco's cock. She watched as husband and lover joined hands as the wench rode him. Potter moaned loudly as Draco met her every thrust.

Astoria resisted the temptation to hex the both of them. As a pureblood wife, she didn't have that many rights. Draco ruled the house and the bedroom. If he wanted to shag Muggle-borns, he was entitled to; if she brought a Muggle-born home, she would find herself on the street.

She sneered and stormed out. Maybe there was one wizard who would distract her from her husband's infidelity. She had turned down his advances before, but now, she was willing to accept them. She only hoped Daphne would be understanding of Blaise's decision to sleep with her little sister.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean had an unusual request for her. He wanted to paint her portrait. Lavender agreed, but was surprised at his specific request: that she would be naked. "Never have I ever…" she began.

"It will be fun, and nobody else has to know," Dean said.

She was convinced. Since he was going to paint her in the nude, there wasn't any point in asking him to turn around or wear a blindfold. She slowly undressed and placed her clothing to the side. Over the course of the next few hours, she stayed perfectly still as he worked on the portrait. A couple of times, Dean asked her to move her arms or legs, just to get the perfect angle.

Finally, he was finished and he invited her to look at the finished product. Intrigued, she stood up and walked over to him. She blushed when she saw her portrait-self moving about, fingering herself. Dean blushed as well. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I'm sure. Are you going to hang that on your wall in your bedroom?" she asked, putting a hand on his smock.

"Maybe."

"I've got a better idea," she said and wrapped her arms around him. Before Dean could say anything, she kissed him. "Instead of only watching my portrait pleasure itself, why don't you experience the real thing?"

Needless to say, he readily agreed. As he made love with her, causing her to gasp with each thrust, she couldn't help but think just how wonderful this experience was. Maybe she could convince him to paint her nude more often in the future.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry was glad he was an Auror. During training, he had been forced to undergo the most grueling exercises, many of which involved the deprivation of his senses. This allowed him to better develop his hearing, touch and taste. Merlin, was he good at touching, or rather being touched.

Right now, he was blindfolded and tied to the bedpost, his hands stretched above him. He felt the bed shift. One minute, he felt soft, tender hands on his cock; the next, warmth around it as a woman's mouth began to work on him. If his _captors_ thought they could win this battle, they were sorely mistaken.

After a few minutes, his blindfold was taken off and he stared at this, er, tormentors: Parvati and Padma Patil. Years ago, Seamus had said they were the best looking girls in the year. He probably had no idea how right he was.

Parvati cupped her breasts as her sister crawled over to him. "So, Harry, were you able to tell which is which?"

Harry smiled. Another benefit was that he had shagged both of them in the past, albeit separately, and he remembered their habits. "Well, Padma, you gave me the best handjob a bloke could ever ask for; Parvati, on the other hand, has a very talented tongue."

The Patils looked at each other. "You peeked," Parvati said accusingly.

He grinned. "No, but I did remember my Auror training and my previous times with each of you. Padma, your hands are softer and more tender than Parvati's, while her oral skill are second to none."

Padma sighed. "A deal is a deal."

Soon, Harry was the free one and they were the ones with their hands tied above their heads. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Harry," they said in unison.


	14. Chapter 14

It began with a pillow fight. Hermione knew she was an adult now and that pillow fights were to silly. But she didn't have a choice when she saw the smirk on her husband's face. Without any warning, she picked up a pillow and started hitting him, playfully, of course. Ron's smirk grew and he joined in the battle.

Laughter and squeals filled the air as they waged their war. They were soon bouncing on the bed, trying to hit each other. Hermione wondered if they were disturbing their neighbors. Before she knew it, she was on her back with Ron positioned above her. She tried to fend off his pillow with hers, but soon gave up. Ron grinned and leaned forward to kiss her.

_RIP!_

Husband and wife froze. Hermione looked down and saw a giant hole in her wedding dress. Ron looked like he was about to apologize, when she brought him down for a kiss. "Don't worry about it, Ron. In fact, it's a new game we could play: tear the dress off of your bride."

He looked at her skeptically. "Really?"

Hermione smiled. "But you have to do it one piece at a time. You need to learn patience."

Ron was up to the challenge. Time passed as Ron ripped one piece of her dress off at a time. Each time he did it, he would kiss each newly exposed portions of her body. When her breasts were exposed, she moaned when she felt his lips on her nipples. Soon, she was naked, except for her knickers. Ron reached down to pull them off, but she playfully slapped his hand. "It's my turn."

Ron had to stay still as she tore into his dress robes. He squirmed in frustration as his hands yearned to touch her skin. She smirked as she deliberately slowed her actions. Finally, only their underwear truly separated from them each other.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Weasley?" Ron said as he took off his underwear.

"Ready, Mr. Weasley," Hermione replied as she tossed her knickers to the side. She squealed with delight as they made love for the first time as husband and wife.


	15. Chapter 15

Even ghosts liked to gossip. Despite her reputation, Myrtle didn't spend all of her time in the girls' bathroom. Sometimes, she mingled with the other ghosts, hearing about their latest haunts. She looked at Peeves cautiously as he zoomed in, cackling with great mirth. He kept shouting, "Potter loves Weasley! Potter loves Weasley!"

Myrtle didn't think Harry was attracted to other blokes. But her assumption was corrected when she heard Nick talking about how Harry snogged Ginny in the Gryffindor common room. Myrtle's memories recalled another Potter and a redhead.

_Myrtle was in perfect position to watch the latest couple snog in the Prefect's Bathroom. Snog, and perhaps do more. She watched as the door opened, and to her surprise, the Head Boy and Head Girl themselves walked in. She watched James Potter smirk at his girlfriend as they undressed. She watched Lily Evans throw her arms around his neck as they snogged._

_Myrtle listened with mirth as the couple jumped into the pool-sized tub, splashing water everywhere. She giggled as Lily moaned with pleasure. She watched as James thrust into Lily from behind, eliciting louder and louder cries. Myrtle felt her own pleasure building. She had never had the chance to experience pleasure before her death._

_She zoomed overhead, being careful not to be seen. Lily was now on the edge of the pool as James's head disappeared in between her legs. Myrtle smirked; "Head" Boy indeed. The couple changed position as Lily took his cock into her mouth, eliciting contented sighs from him._

_They once again shagged, spending what seemed like an eternity. Finally, they exited the bath, dried each other off, dressed and kissed one more time before leaving the bathroom._

Myrtle wondered if history would repeat itself with _this_ Potter. She smiled wickedly. There was only one way to find out.


	16. Chapter 16

It started at Shell Cottage. Luna only wanted to get a drink of water, so she slipped out of bed and went to the kitchen to get a drink. As she neared the kitchen, she heard a moan and a grunt coming from it. She also heard the sound of the table being moved across the floor, almost like it was being dragged or pushed. The curiosity got the better of her, so she peeked inside.

Hermione was on the table and Ron was between her legs, thrusting into her. His pajama bottoms were at his ankles, and Hermione's nightgown was pushed halfway up her body. Her eyes were closed with pleasure as she gripped Ron's shoulders tightly.

"That's it, Ron, make me forget," she moaned.

Luna guessed that Hermione wanted to forget Malfoy Manor. She couldn't blame her, but she also suspected Hermione had another reason she wanted to have sex. Luna's hand drifted to her knickers as she became even further aroused. She watched as Ron clapped a hand over Hermione's mouth to stop her from screaming and waking up the entire house.

When they were done, they straightened their clothes and started leaving the kitchen. Luna wasn't able to get away in time. Instead, she stood still and watched them leave. They stopped, their eyes widened in terror.

Luna smiled. "That was quite a rousing show, wasn't it? The nargles were really aggressive tonight, weren't they?"

Ron and Hermione struggled to respond. Luna put a hand on both of their cheeks. "Don't worry. Just let me know the next time the nargles attack, so I can be around to make sure they don't cause any further harm."

To her surprise, they took her up on that offer, and that was how she was able to see them shag a couple of years later at Harry and Ginny's wedding.


	17. Chapter 17

Petunia couldn't believe her sister and that Potter had left. That was very rude, but so like them. So far, Vernon hasn't realized how freakish they are, but he will soon learn. Unfortunately, she couldn't really let him know without angering her parents. They still adored Lily. They practically gushed over Potter, wondering when they were going to get a grandson.

Petunia had to get something out of Vernon's car. While he regaled her parents with tales about drills, she threw on a jacket and went to his car. She stopped when she saw movement inside. She pursed her lips in annoyance. Vernon had an annoying tendency to keep his car unlocked. Well, she would have to do something about that. It was probably an urchin or a rascally animal that got inside. Well, she would shoo them away.

As she neared the car, she realized it wasn't a mutt or a snot-nosed brat; it was a couple. Her eyes narrowed in anger. If they thought they were going to steal the car, she would have a surprise for them. What was odd, though, was that they were in the backseat, and not the front. They must be mental if they thought they could steal the car from the back.

Then, Petunia stopped, her face with a horrified expression. She saw a flash of long, red hair and the skin of a chest. Her face reddened as the intruder flashed her breasts again. Her bloody sister was shagging Potter in Vernon's car! She wanted to take the broom to them both, but Lily would just use her wand to turn her into a toad.

Nevertheless, Petunia couldn't help but be entranced. Lily's eyes were closed with pleasure as she moved on top of Potter. Petunia couldn't see that much, but he guessed his hands were on Lily's breasts. Vernon never showed that much passion in their relationship.

She continued standing there as the door opened and they piled out. Lily rearranged the straps on her dress and was about to kiss Potter when she spotted her sister. Petunia had the pleasure of seeing Lily terrified like that. Potter turned around, but he didn't seem the least bit sorry.

"Oh, hello there, Petunia. Tell Vernon he's got a nice car," Potter said, smirking.

Lily smacked him on the shoulder and avoided Petunia's glare as they returned inside. Petunia was furious. Now, she would have to make sure the car was thoroughly checked out for any wizarding freakiness. After all, it might be contagious.


	18. Gryffindor Quidditch Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny knew she was a lucky woman, having a Gryffindor Quidditch "Boy" as a husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to include the drabbles I write for humpdrabble, no matter if there's a humpfest, humpathon, etc.

Ginny knew she was a lucky woman. Of her in-laws, only Hermione and Angelina could be as lucky as she was. After all, not even Fleur nor Audrey could say they have Gryffindor Quidditch boys for husbands.

The main reason was that even years after playing for Gryffindor, Harry, Ron and George were still in great physical shape. Now, Ginny couldn't and wouldn't vouch for her brothers' performances in bed, but if Harry was anything to go by, then Hermione and Angelina were as lucky as she was.

Harry and Ginny loved to shag. They would each Apparate home during their lunch breaks for a quickie. Sometimes they would have to settle for rearranging their clothing to permit the necessary access. But it was enough until the evenings and weekends.

Today, Harry had managed a longer than usual lunch break. This allowed Ginny to properly undress and worship her husband. She missed practically every inch of his body before she took his cock into her mouth. Because of the length of her foreplay, Harry's longer than usual break would only allow for a blowjob.

Ginny was thrilled by Harry's reaction to her oral skills. She knew he would be tormented all day by the fact he was only getting a blowjob. She would make it up to him that evening.

Yes, Ginny was a lucky woman to have a handsome and sexy former Quidditch player as a husband. But Harry was lucky to have a beautiful and brilliant Gryffindor Quidditch girl as a wife. The Potters wouldn't have it any other way.


	19. Sexy Incentive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George narrowly avoid punishment for being kicked off the team by Umbridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt, "Gryffindor Quidditch Girls" at hp_humpdrabbles

When Fred and George arrived at their dormitory in Gryffindor Tower, they saw an unusual sight. Their girlfriends, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet were sitting on their beds, their arms folded and glaring at them.

The glaring part wasn't unusual, nor was the fact the girls were in the boys' dormitory. No, it was the fact they were almost naked. Angelina wore her usual blue and white bra and knickers, while Alicia was only wearing her pink panties.

"You know what? You two don't deserve this, after getting yourselves and Harry banned by Umbridge," Angelina said angrily. However, George thought she sounded lighter in time for someone who should be angry.

Alicia stood and slowly slid her knickers down her legs. "Just imagine missing out on this," she added, running her hands down her now naked body. Fred gulped.

"The thing is…" George began to say, but was cut off by a kiss.

Angelina's angry expression turned sympathetic. "The thing is that you had better shag us before we change our minds." To emphasize that point, she dragged George to his bed, while Alicia pushed Fred onto his.

George's response was very ineloquent, especially when Angelina lowered herself onto his waiting cock. As she started riding him, he couldn't help thinking how lucky he was to have a Gryffindor Quidditch girlfriend. Judging by Fred and Alicia's lovemaking, he suspected his brother thought the same thing.


	20. A Fantasy Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For their anniversary, Ron fulfills one of Hermione's fantasies.

11:55. Viktor didn't say a word. He didn't have to. His hands did all the talking. Hermione moaned as he groped her breasts as he thrust roughly into her, almost mercilessly. She gripped the bed sheets with one hand, while clinging to him with the other. Her legs brought him further into her depths as her moans marked his every thrust.

11:56. Hermione was close to her orgasm now, but it seemed like Viktor was just beginning. He was now kissing her desperately, not wanting his mouth to be parted from hers. Her moans were muffled as their lips battled. Hermione shifted her other hand so she was holding him even tighter than before.

11:57. Viktor brought her closer to the edge. He finally started to moan and she recognized the words he spoke, or rather how he spoke. "R...Viktor, please!" she begged. He was only too willing to comply. He grinned wickedly as he turned her over so she was on her knees. Hermione gasped as he plunged into her once more.

11:58. Two minutes to midnight. Hermione knew he was holding back, hoping to bring her to climax with him. She marvelled at his restraint, his patience. Her wedding ring reflected the candlelight as the bed shook under their shared passion. Hermione knew she was closer than ever. She wanted him to join her in her bliss.

11:59. One more minute. Viktor groaned as he tried to wait, but it was almost too late. He continued slamming into her from behind, grabbing her bushy brown hair with one hand while he kept the other on her hip. Her moans turned into screams as she raced towards her climax.

Midnight. Hermione screamed as she came, being joined by Viktor. She felt him fill her with his seed, before collapsing next to him on the bed. As they both started cuddling, she could see the effects of the Polyjuice Potion beginning to wear off. Viktor's black hair began to lighten in color to a brilliant red, a Weasley-shade of red. Freckles appeared on his body, and Viktor's nose changed into her husband's familiar nose.

"Happy Anniversary, Ron," Hermione said as they cuddled. She knew Ron would never be close to Viktor, so it had greatly touched her when he offered to fulfill one fantasy she had never gotten to experience. Now, it was her turn to return the favor.

Before Ron could respond, she pulled away from his embrace and grabbed the bottle on her nightstand. This Polyjuice Potion was already prepared, with the hair mixed in. Her husband looked at her in surprise as she drank it. His eyes continued to widen as her breasts grew, and her hair became tamer.

If she had a mirror, she would see the face of Lavender Brown looking back at her. She grinned as she straddled her husband. Time to make his fantasy come true.


	21. The Marriage Wrecker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco takes pride in wrecking marriages, and the fact that he's a great shagger doesn't hurt either.

Draco smirked as he read the headline. He, of all people, could have warned Potter and Weaselette of the dangers of being an Auror. Not necessarily the physical danger, but the long hours. Of course, Draco had taken advantage of this.

******

He watched her struggle against her restraint. After the first hour of fucking, she wanted to try something more exciting. Draco was only too happy to oblige. Of course, he didn't mind a break from her nails digging into his shoulders.

The bed shifted as they fucked furiously. Weaselette screamed as she came again, causing him to reach another orgasm as well. Thank Merlin for those stamina potions, or he wouldn't be able to shag her this long.

It was clear that she needed it, because Potter wasn't taking her to bed nearly enough. Potter was working long hours again, and his wife needed a good and proper shagging.

It was now hour three, and this time Draco was fucking her mouth. Her hands were free to cling to his arse as she took him further into her mouth. Once he was done there, he decided to allow her to be on top for once.

******

So, Potter and Weaselette were divorcing, all thanks to that marathon three hour fuck session. Draco suspected she would want him again, this time as a spouse. But he already had his fun with her, and it was time to find another marriage to shatter.

An evil grin spread across his face as he thought about Weasley and Granger. She would be more of a challenge, but there was a greater potential for fun.

Let the games continue.


	22. A Slytherin's Ingredients For Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her love life was driven by two main ingredients: spite and alcohol

Author's Name/Username: LRThunder  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 379  
Character(s): Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass

Daphne loved her sister, but she couldn't understand what Astoria saw in Draco. While they were at Hogwarts, their fellow Slytherins saw Daphne as the girl boys would drool over. Yet, it was Astoria that Draco fell for.

She tried dating, but it seemed like her love life was lately driven by spite and alcohol. And speaking of alcohol, a drink sounded good right now.

Since Draco's parents were hosting the wedding, they also provided the drinks. Just as Daphne was about to get one, someone appeared out of nowhere and handed her a glass.

"Here. I thought you could use one."

She looked at her benefactor and briefly grimaced. Harry Potter. Again, back at Hogwarts, no self respecting Slytherin would have wanted to be caught being friendly to Potter, given how many times he had beaten them at Quidditch.

"Thanks, Potter. Is that your second drink?"

He nodded. "Helps me pass the time. Only one more hour, and my sentence is over," he said dryly.

Daphne took a sip, then looked for her sister and Draco. They were busy. Good. "How would you like to liven things up?"

"What do you have in mind?"

******

The most attractive part of Harry Potter was the green of his eyes, especially as they gazed down on her. Normally, Daphne preferred to be on top, but she was willing to make an exception for him.

The bed shook as they shagged furiously. When he wasn't looking into her eyes, he was worshipping her breasts. Daphne loved that, especially since they were bigger than her sister's. She moaned loudly as Potter continued thrusting into her.

They both came, but she knew neither of them were finished yet. Before they started round two, Daphne winked as she put her knickers in a dresser. Then she opened the door to the master bathroom, beckoning for Potter to follow her.

They shagged in the shower before having a second round on the bed. Once they we were finished, they dressed and parted ways. Potter had been a fun shag, and she knew she would have to sample him again. In the meantime, she imagined Draco's expression when he realized his marriage bed had been used by his sister-in-law and worst enemy. She laughed at the thought.


	23. Consolation Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny may have lost a professional match, but Harry is willing to give her a great consolation prize.

The rain drenched Ginny, but she didn't care. For the first time as a starting Seeker, she had lost. Thankfully, it wasn't to Slytherin House, but it was almost as bad: the Harpies had lost to the dreadful Chudley Cannons. She dragged her broom as she slowly made her way off the pitch. She had her head down, not particularly paying attention to where she was going. So, it wasn't a surprise when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry, but…" When she looked up, she saw the brilliant face of her husband, Harry. That was the only thing that could lift her spirits. She practically leapt into his arms, kissing every inch of his mouth and face. The force of her jump almost knocked Harry onto his arse, but he was able to keep his balance. The slippery mud made it a challenge, though.

"I need you, Harry."

"Yeah, I know," he said, digging his feet into the ground.

Ginny knew they were going to Apparate home, but she didn't want the time. She needed him now. "No time for that. Take me now."

"Here? It's raining."

"I don't care," she said in between kisses, pulling desperately on his robes.

"Then how about the fact there are still people in the stands?" he asked.

"I could care less if they wanted to watch. I could use a supportive audience right now," she said dryly.

Even though Harry wasn't going to Apparate them home, he still took her to a spot under the seats, where they wouldn't be disturbed. Ginny's robes were halfway off by the time they reached that dry spot. His clothing wasn't far behind.

As soon as they were naked, she practically pushed him to the ground. He landed with a thud, but didn't care. He smiled, and it was enough to banish her remaining anger away. She grinned as she straddled him.

The storm continued assaulting the stadium seating. If there were any remaining stragglers, they could hear a loud moan over the sound of the pouring rain. If they listened carefully, they could hear Ginny's cries of pleasure as she came. Even though she lost on the pitch, Harry made sure she won when it came to sex. 

After all, Weasley was his queen.


	24. Neville's Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah is determined to take care of all of Neville's needs.

**Title:** Neville's Needs  
 **Author's Name/Username:** LRThunder  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 417  
 **Character(s):** Neville/Hannah  
 **Summary:** Hannah is determined to take care of all of Neville's needs.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to any of the characters, nor am I making any money off of this story.

 

Hannah wrinkled her nose as she handed Neville his breakfast. He laughed. "Is that your way of telling me I need a shower?"

She laughed in return. "I suppose it is."

"Well, if you can keep the Carrows off my back, I can sneak back to Gryffindor Tower for one," he replied. The thing was that he guessed they had hexed the Fat Lady's portrait to sound the alarm if he showed up again. He didn't have either Ginny or Luna to run interference anymore.

Hannah put a hand on his arm. "I'm sure I could sneak you into the Hufflepuff dorms."

He shook his head. "Bringing me food is risky enough."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "Maybe I want to take the risk."

Neville knew he wouldn't be able to dissuade her. As they continued kissing, he saw a door appear in the opposite wall. It definitely hadn't been there earlier. He pulled away, much to her annoyance. Ignoring her protests, he got up and opened the door.

He looked inside, then turned to face her. "You won't have to take the risk. The Room of Requirement has given me a bathroom."

******

Steam filled the air, fogging the mirror. Hannah's moans could be heard over the sound of running water as Neville kissed her neck and fingered her. They had intended only to wash each other, but one thing led to another.

His fingers set a quick pace as they fondled with her sex. Despite her pleasure, they both knew fingers couldn't substitute for the real thing. Soon, his cock had replaced his hand and he started fucking her with a sense of urgency.

They kissed passionately as they shagged against the shower wall. Neville braced her so she wouldn't slip and fall on the wet floor. In gratitude, she brought him closer, deeper into her.

Soon, he felt her body stiffen as she came with a loud scream. In response, he emptied himself inside her, somehow ignoring the fact that the water was becoming colder.

After they dried each other, they left the bathroom, intending to get dressed. But apparently the Room had other plans. The couch had been replaced with a king size bed, with rose petals leading the way.

Neville and Hannah knew she needed to return to her dormitory, but she led him to the bed, losing her towel along the way. They figured one more shag session wouldn't hurt. After all, she wanted to take care of all his needs.


	25. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione had a plan to distract Ron from interrupting Harry and Ginny.

Hermione saw Ron stiffen as Ginny invited Harry into her room. Fortunately, she had a plan to deal with him. Before he could say anything, she pulled him upstairs, not stopping until they reached his room.

Once the door was closed, Hermione wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She felt his surprise as his anger melted away. So far, so good, but there was more to do. Winking at Ron, she lowered her hands to unbuckle his belt.

Fortunately, he didn't object as she pushed his pants and underwear to the floor. Hermione grinned as she started stroking his cock. So far, she was only going to give him a handjob, but depending on how he responded, she was willing to do more.

Ron groaned as Hermione increased the rate of his strokes. "Hermione."

"Yes."

"This isn't fair."

"What isn't fair?" she asked slyly. She guessed he meant her method of distraction.

Instead of answering, he allowed his hands to roam over her skirt. It was a little awkward as their hands brushed against each other. Fortunately, Hermione understood what he meant. He was willing to pleasure her.

As a reward, Hermione knelt and took him into her mouth. His moans grew louder as she sucked his cock. She felt his hands running through her bushy, brown hair and she guessed he was resisting the urge to simply fuck her mouth.

For a few minutes, the only sounds in Ron's room were his moans and her pleasuring his cock. She guessed he wouldn't last any longer, and soon he came in her mouth.

Hermione stood and used her wand to clean themselves. She waited anxiously for him to charge back to Ginny's room. Instead, he took her into his arms and they kissed again. As Ron steered her to the bed, she couldn't help but wonder if his parents would be the ones to interrupt them. She hoped not. The days were too dark, even with Bill and Fleur's upcoming wedding to not enjoy these types of distractions.


	26. Healing Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron help Hermione heal after her ordeal at Malfoy Manor.

Harry was used to taking risks, but even he thought this might be too much. Hermione hadn't given either Ron or him a chance to object before pulling them outside. Even though Bill had assured them the wards extended a long way out, Harry still felt it was too risky.

Then there was Hermione herself. Judging by the sway in her steps, he knew she hadn't fully recovered from Bellatrix's Cruciatus Curse. Harry had been subjected to it once, but not for nearly as long as Hermione was. He was about to voice his objections, but Ron silenced him with a look.

She held their hands as they made their way to the beach. Once their feet touched the sand, she released them. Harry thought she was going to explain what was going on. Instead, she started undressing.

Judging by the look on Ron's face, he hadn't expected this either. Instead of arguing, Ron followed suit. Harry watched with fascination as his two best friends undressed. Hermione was down to her bra and knickers, while Ron was soon only in his boxers. Instead of finishing, they waited for Harry.

He knew better than to argue with them. He quickly stripped, dumping his clothes at his feet. Hermione beckoned for Ron to kneel, while Harry stood behind her. Together, they finished undressing her, with Harry taking off her bra and Ron focusing on her knickers.

A soft moan escaped Hermione's lips as the boys kissed her skin. Removing her bra, he let it drop to the ground before reaching for her breasts. Her body stiffened as Ron kissed her thighs, gradually working his way up to her sex.

Hermione moaned and cried as they worshipped her body, kissing and caressing her skin. Ron was soon back on his feet before claiming her lips with a kiss. In response, Harry pressed his body against hers, effectively trapping her between them. His cock stiffened, aching from the need to be inside her. But neither Harry nor Ron wanted to rush her. Tonight, this was about her.

As the water continued crashing into the shore, the trio continued expressing their love for each other. They didn't care when Hermione's cries grew louder as they shagged her, each taking their turn with her. They made love through the night, not wanting to stop.

Finally, even they needed sleep. They kissed and hugged as they dressed. "I love you both," Hermione said.

"We love you too, Hermione," Harry replied, his hand running over the word etched in her arm. Hopefully their love for her would help Hermione heal.


	27. Among The Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, hoping to distract Ron, Hermione pulls him into the forest with her for a distraction.

Hermione pulled Ron further into the forest, determined to distract him from Harry and Ginny's activities. Even though he preferred his best mate to be his sister's boyfriend, Hermione knew he could still be overprotective. Well, Ginny could take care of herself.

And Hermione knew Harry was getting tired of overprotective relatives. Ginny was due to return to Hogwarts, while he was going to start Auror training. She also knew that Harry needed some alone time with his girlfriend, even though they had both accompanied Ron and Hermione on this camping trip.

So, they plunged deeper and deeper into the forest, until Hermione found a perfect spot. She grinned as she pushed Ron up against the tree before kissing him. As they snogged, her hands began to unbuckle his belt. Of course, he was only too eager to help.

When he was down to his underwear, Ron insisted that he return the favor. He slid Hermione's skirt down, exposing her green knickers. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, causing her to blush. It wasn't the color; it was the fact they were skimpy.

He helped her take her shirt off to discover that she wasn't wearing a bra. Blushing even more, Hermione pressed her breasts against his chest, causing him to moan with excitement. Once they were completely naked, they started kissing again.

As they continued snogging, Hermione began stroking Ron's cock, causing him to moan even louder. She loved the effect she had on him. She wondered why they had wasted so much time arguing. Ginny had theorized it was their idea of foreplay.

Hermione increased the rate of her strokes, and judging by the volumes of his moans, she knew he was close. Soon, he came over her hand, but she didn't mind. They cleaned each other, then sank to the ground to cuddle. She wasn't finished with him by any means. Even if she wasn't trying to distract Ron, she still needed a good and proper shagging and she would be determined to get one. Somehow, she didn't think he would object.


End file.
